The History of Atheia
by goldenpurple
Summary: This is the history of 3 sisters, who had passed on the generation to get 8 beautiful goddesses, but Satanius splits them in half, causing chaos. Find out the whole history of the terrible fate that might have cursed them all.


**A/N: This is the story I was talking about in my OC's bio near the end. Read and find out the whole history.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures, Cyberchase, or the idea I got from BONE. I own Delya, Marilyn, Aunti etc.**

Once upon a time, when the world was first born, there were 3 sisters. Their names were Ven, the first human dream queen, Cari, the first warrior queen, and Yani (yah-nee) the first queen of life. They loved each other, and the humans below. Enemies rose from the dust, trying to take over the humans. The 3 sisters fought side by side. A Time came to where the 3 sisters were too old to fight. So, the 3 decided to pass on the generation. Each time a child was born, the child was born from good mothers and fathers and grandparents and so forth.

A thousand years later, it came to a time 8 sisters were made in the heaven-like world above called Sequanti: Demestia, the goddess of stars and light, Yamaya (yah-mi-ah), the goddess of music, Marti (mar-tee-yah) goddess of art, Ine (awn-yah) goddess of weather, Ayah (i-yah) goddess of rainbow, and the triplets Anna, Albia (ahl-bee-yah), and Afri (af-ree). They too happily watched over the humans with care and love in their hearts. Satanatius was jealous of the happiness they were making, for his plan was to overrun the world with his own powerful demons. With the help of his demon wife, Nany, he cut the 8 sisters one by one down the middle with the sword of Yin and Yang, which Satanatius personally had. Fortunately, they didn't die because Aunti (the royal magic consultant and everyone's aunt) knew what Satanatius was planning and made them drink a potion that would help them survive the deadly cut. The goddesses were separated into 2 different people: a demon goddess and an angel goddess. As they were cut, the medallions they wore to secure their power were cut in 2 pieces. One half possessed the demon half of the power, and the good half kept the remaining power. Satanatius then turned the demon half into embryos and gave them to random demon women, ones being his older sister Netsakyah and his wife Nany, who could not have children, for Saki had cursed her after Nany had tried to steal Delya away from her in the past. One demon goddess named Rania (ran-ayh) ran away before Satanatius could turn her into an embryo. She was never heard from again, until but came back only once to see a guardian be born and once to kidnap a child.

6 months later, a guardian named Marilyn was born from the angel goddess Artia, (goddess of art) on the day the 16 goddess were cut in 2. The same time she was born, Satanatius made his second attempt of ruling the immortal world by conquering his first kingdom: Artia's. As they tried to protect the newborn baby, 15 goddesses fought back to protect the tired Artia from being killed by the fire that Satanatius made. Meanwhile, Delya was fighting a Rogue River demon named Balsaad(bahl-sahd). Satanatius sent him to so he could distract the most powerful demon goddess, his niece. The scene became too dangerous to fight in, so the 15 goddesses fled the kingdom with the newborn in Rania's hands. Halfway to, Artia could not run anymore. She ran back to fight Satanatius by herself. But Satanatius had tricked Artia by leading her into a trap. When she ran back, she reached the end of a bridge when she was surrounded by Satanatius' demons. With one fell swoop, Artia was eaten alive, with her remains stuck in the snow.

As Rania ran with the other goddesses, her mind tuned evil, like Satanatius, but she wanted to take Marilyn as her own child. She took a different route of escape when no one was looking and went going back to fight Satanatius. But when she reached Faith's Bridge (a famous landmark), she saw her dead sister, who's remain were carved into the snow. As Rania passed exited the woods, Aunti saw her hiding from tree to tree in order to secretly spy on the evil goddess. As Rania reached Dragon's Mountain (also a landmark), she was sure Aunti was following her, so she blasted every tree that blocked her and the magic consultant. Immediately, Rania sensed Aunti and the 2 started fighting. With one last blast, Aunti cut Rainya in half with her good chi and left her in the snow, just like Artia. she gave Marilyn to the to the wind, letting it choose who to give it to. She floated down to a human couple's doorstep. That's when Marilyn, Guardian of Jackie, was adopted. Aunti returned back to the burned city and got all the people out safely. But everyone would always remember what happened.

Meanwhile, Delya defeated Balsaad and came over to Artia's kingdom, ready for the birth celebration when she saw the burned kingdom. She ran inside and saw the mess of burned wood, and most importantly, Artia's and Rania's corpse. Devastated, Delya ran into Devils Ground and stayed there for the rest of the 6 months.

While she stayed there, Alexa, Aida, Amber, Solara (demon goddess of the Sun), Weathra (weh-ther-ah, demon goddess of weather), and Musia (moo-cee-ah, demon goddess of music) ruled Earth cruelly, making the humans their slaves. The humans were tired of this, and 6 unnamed kings came together to banish them into their own realms, using ancient objects to defeat them. (just like Shendu and his brethren). The 6 demon goddesses were sent away and into Devils Ground, but no one knows to this day.

A year later, Jackie was born from the angel goddess Esther (goddess of starlight) on Earth. Little did Jackie know that Marilyn was her royal guardian, or the fact that she was the key to worldwide peace, all she had to do is defeat the 7 goddesses and the world would go back to the peace that it had before.

**A/N: This is my story where is separates the demon goddesses from the angel goddesses, as I told you I would make before. Hope you liked the story and don't forget to review. ;) **


End file.
